Party (Chris Brown song)
"Party" is a song recorded by American singer Chris Brown for his eight studio album, Heartbreak on a Full Moon. It features guest vocals from American R&B singer Usher and rapper Gucci Mane. Lyrics & Chris Brown: Oh, hey Yeah, it's Breezy Yeah, yeah, yeah Brown: Pulled up on your bitch, tell your man I'm sorry Hundred on my wrist, jumpin' out the 'rari Ooh, she hit the splits, she know how to party When I'm with my clique, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party Brown: Bitches dancin' naked in my livin' room She straight out of college, just turned 22 Girl, get your money up, I ain't even mad at you Got you all on me, makin' these niggas catchin' attitudes Tell 'em don't start it, my niggas retarded Fuck the judge and the sentence, huh, I got a good lawyer I got a few girls on the way, baby girl, you ain't leavin' It's my birthday with the cake, fuck it up, then let me eat it Brown: Pulled up on your bitch, tell your man I'm sorry Hundred on my wrist, jumpin' out the 'rari Ooh, she hit the splits, she know how to party When I'm with my clique, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party Usher: Yeah, I just got the ring, I think I deserve a toast Shout out to my team, we be out there doin' the most Girl, come to my place, but don't bring no clothes Let's be dirty babe, baby, drop it low Pop rubber bands all on her ass, baby be hittin' the weakness All in the back, dishin' the cash, make me if you need it I got a few girls on the way, baby girl, you ain't leavin' It's my birthday with the cake, lick it all, let me eat it Brown: Pulled up on your bitch, tell your man I'm sorry Hundred on my wrist, jumpin' out the 'rari Ooh, she hit the splits, she know how to party When I'm with my clique, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party Mane: It's party, party, party like a nigga just got out of jail Flyin' in my 'rari like a bat that just flew outta hell I'm from the east of ATL, but ballin' in the Cali hills Lil mama booty boomin', that bitch movin' and she standin' still I know these bitches choosin' me, but I got 80 on me still I'm tryna fuck, who tryna chill? 'Cause I'm just tryna pay some bills I'm multi millionare LaFlare, just watch it, cost a quarter M Just look at me and look at them, I smashed her on my first attempt Like Scarface bitch, the world is mine, you should read the blimp So either you gon' take a ride, or you gon' stay with him 'Cause I got places I can be, I get yo ass on the scene Gucci, CB VIP, so fuck them niggas, look at me, Wop Brown: Pulled up on your bitch, tell your man I'm sorry Hundred on my wrist, jumpin' out the 'rari Ooh, she hit the splits, she know how to party When I'm with my clique, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party How to party, yeah, we know how to party Link *http://70mack.co/chris-brown-party-ft-usher-gucci-mane/ *http://song.urbanmusicdaily.co/?link=audiorok.com/pjfwcwqsnobo *http://zippyaudio2.com/party-chris-brown Category:Singles Category:Singles:N-V Category:New Pages Category:Chris Brown Singles Category:Trap Music Singles Category:R&B Singles Category:Pop Singles Category:2016 Singles Category:Heartbreak on a Full Moon Tracks